If I should die before I wake
by broken0angel
Summary: short one shot, sailorstars season. Usagi was taken to the hospidal and declared legally brain dead after a bad fight, and the letter for the senshi that followed


If I should die, before I wake

A small pink envelope was gently shoved under her nose "Usagi - chan, she made me promise to give this to you if anything happened to her" the young boy said well a tear slipped down his face. "How is she?" the girl asked, "not good, they are trying to declare her brain dead" he said turning before they could see the tears sliding down his face "thank you Shingo" she said as she held the paper envelope tightly to her chest and let the tears run down her cheek watching as he left back into the hospital room. She looked around at everybody wondering what to do and then looked down at the paper within her hands and with her fingers shaking up the envelope, and un folded the white papers below and began to read aloud.

"My friends, I'm so sorry for whatever happened.

But first let me first of all tell you that I love each and every one of you, you will always be within my heart and now instead of you being my guardians I can be your guardian angel and I will do a much better job then I ever did within this life time I promise you that.

Luna my friend, my mother my sister I wanted to say thank you for everything for giving me a chance for believing in me when even I did not, you were always there for me to hold onto when times got tough and I want to thank you for that my friend. You were like a second mother to me and I wanted to thank you for everything you ever did, for being tough for being strong even when all seemed lost, I want to give you wish, yours and Artemis's to be human it is the least I could do after all you have done for all of us sitting around you, both of you step within the moonlight at next full moon and it will happen. You will always be in my heart my friend, my mother my sister, I love you.

Ami, you were one of my best friends, and I loved as a sister. For you were always there for me though think and thin, whether it be in school or anywhere else thank you for helping me to strive for my best. I just wanted to say thank you for never throwing the towel in and giving up on me. I know I was never the best at those things I guess I just assumed there was always more time and other dreams to go for first, please take care of the others and I would like you to have something very special of mine, my old Shakespeare book, its my favorite and I know you will take care of it and value it as I have. Remember to have fun; you only live once my friends take it to the fullest it can be remember to let love in.

Rei, my best friend and my worst enemy, we fought like cats and dogs and I loved every moment of it, you teased me and taunted me, you never expected me to be anything other then my self, and I thank you for that my friend, you have no idea how much that meant to me, where in a world people wanted me to change you excepted me exactly as I was flaws and all. I will miss your teasing and your laughter my sister, I will miss the tears and the fights there was nobody ever like you and I wanted to tell you to keep believing in your self. Please take care of everybody and stay strong my friend, there is something I would like you to have, my necklace the one with the compus, it is not broken my soul sister let your heart and your spirit go and it will always show you way to love.

Makoto, I love you as a sister you were always there for me to listen to any problem to help me fight any fear I ever had. A shoulder to cry on, support when I was unsupported you are one of my rocks and anchors my security blanket per say when things got scary and out of hand. So I would like you to have my baby blanket, its been with me since I was born and it will stay with you it saw me though hard times it will see you though the same when you have nothing else to hold on to, hold onto it and it will always be there for you as you were for me, my friend. Remember everybody is there for you; as well you don't always have to be the strong one it is ok to grieve and to let go. I love you my friend.

Minako, you know how I viewed you we were twins of the heart if not by blood you are my sister in all but that way and I just wanted to say thank you for always being there for saving me when I needed it, there was nothing more you could do for me and no reason to ask for forgiveness for you did nothing wrong my sister. Thank you for being there for me you have no clue how much it meant to me, for helping me when I needed it for being there as a leader and stand in when I needed help and now I will ask you to do so again to fill my place and lead when the time comes. Luna will be living with you until their change please help them in anyway you can. I know you will miss Artemis so I am giving you my baby teddy bear he will be there to cuddle with you at night and always lend you an ear to listen to when you have nobody else to talk to. My sister remember to love remember the light please be happy with life.

Setsuna my friend, you have been there in the best of times and the worst and always so strong within the face of everything, it is ok to be weak because you have everyone there around you to support and help you along it will be ok. Thank you for letting my fate and my choice be mine and not stepping in the way I know it took you a lot to do that and you have no clue how proud that made me. I love you my sister you are always close to my heart, I would like you to have my hope box with my earrings wear them and think of the good times we have had and I would like to ask you to look after Mamoru, love him as I once did, I know you do and have please let him know he is not alone remember I love you.

Ruka my friend, my sister my brother, what can I say that hasn't passed between our lips, you are my best friend my protector but please know its ok to let go like with Minako nothing is your fault don't go asking for forgiveness for there is nothing to forgive. You are like an older sibling always there and looking out for me, please help look out for the others they will need your strength and guidance. Remember when you run not to run away because you always have something to run to my friend, I would like to give you my dream capturer may it always keep good thoughts on your mind I know you need it at time please keep up and never run away my friend, I love you Ruka remember you will always be in my heart.

Michiru my soft sea goddess, I'm sorry for holding so much back from you at times but please know I love you as a sister your friendship meant so much to me you will always be a friend and sister to me. You taught me so much, how to be graceful and beautiful, please open up to those around us open your heart my friend the world can be so much better then what you see. I know I don't need to ask you to be there for 'Ruka and the others but please remember they are there for you as well my fellow princess. Let go and be free my friend I would like you to have my shell may its sounds of the waves grant you freedom when you can not visit the ocean.

Hotaru my best friend the other side of me, my sister my best friend, your friendship means so much to me you are always there for me my firefly and I would like to thank you for that my dear friend. But there is still so much for you to learn remember to keep your eyes open and to keep your mind sharp, as I know you will. Please do not be sad for me, but be happy for me know that I loved you as my friend know that well I was there I was as happy as I could be, you always made me smile whenever you were around and you lit up the room with your glow. Please take my bunny night-light so you can always find your way in the darkness and remember the light.

Mamoru, what can I say to you besides I'm sorry there is no excuses for what I did to you and I can never ask for your forgiveness. I am sorry my brother for I could never love you as Serenity loved Endymion and I think in the end you knew that even though I was afraid to tell you. You will find love again Mamoru please do not be afraid of it or run away from it but embrace it and except it let it fill you up with light and never let it go. I would like to give to you Serenity and Endymion's star locket, it will play for you again when you find your true soul mate my friend. Please love again and be there for the others as they will be there for you.

Yaten and Taiki, I'm sorry we didn't get to know each other more I would have loved to be friends with you two, you are good people please remember to keep your minds open. Taiki its ok to open up and to love it is there for you if you will just take it and open up enough to except it. Yaten you need to get over your self enough to let somebody else in, it is ok to let people in and see the softer side they wont hurt you, you will infact be surprised at how much more you feel and how good it is. I would like to give you my poetry book that I have been working on for years, you to glow but let go and let your selves shine my friends.

Seiya, I love you truly love you. I'm sorry I never had the chance to tell you in person but please know I felt it within my heart and I wish that we could have made it, that we could have loved one another a battle to rival the suns light and we would have done it together my love. You are the brightest star and the way to find my way home, please know even though I'm not there with you my heart always is no matter where I am at the moment. I would like to give to you the ginzuishou it doesn't have much power left but it does have enough for any one wish that you would like to make, you can find your princess with it. Please remember I love you and even if we couldn't be together in this lifetime we will be in the next, I will find my way to you

My friends, you are my family and I love each and every one of you.

Usagi"

She put the letter down with tears in her eyes; there was not a dry eye in the room and Seiya looked down to the stone within his fingers. 'I hope she meant any wish, because there is only one princess I want' he thought making his wish, there was a flash of white light and the papers fell out of Rei's hands and onto the hospital tile around them as beeping and loud cries of surprise issued from within the room Usagi was in.


End file.
